Three Weeks
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Trunks has Pan all to himself for three weeks, is that enough time to make her fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Important notes:_**

**_Goku and ChiChi were married at 16 and had Gohan when they were both 18. Goten was born when they were 23. Pan, who is Goku and ChiChi's daughter in this story, was born when her parents were both 30. In this story, Gohan is 37; Goten is 32; and Pan is 25. _**

**_Trunks is 33 and Bulla is 26._**

**_The Buu saga happened, just everyone was much younger. The Grand Tour Happened, Goku is no longer in his Chibi form, and baby was defeated. However, the Shadow Dragons and everything else after Baby did not happen and Goku didn't leave. _**

**_Like all fanfiction stories, I do not own anything Dragonball Z related._**

**Three Weeks**

**Chapter One: The Arrangement.**

Trunks's personal cell phone rang, the screen flashing an unknown number, which was strange because only close family and friends knew of this number. Frowning that his work was being interrupted by someone, he slid the screen lock and pressed the phone to his ear, "Trunks Brief speaking."

"Trunks?" A soft female voice resounded through the crackling noise from the other end of the phone.

Trunks racked his brain for this familiar voice before springing to the conclusion that it was Pan, and this wasn't her normal cellphone number.

"Hey Pan! You're calling from a different number, is everything alright?"

There were more cackling and pop noises from the phone, but Trunks could hear Pan's voice clearly, "Yeah, my cell isn't getting signal down here. I'm on the satellite phone. I'm going to be very blunt because I don't know how long this signal will last and tell you why I called."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I received the e-mail from Bulma that her and my brothers were throwing a surprise birthday party for my mom; I told her I wouldn't be able to make it but I only did that because I wanted to surprise everyone. Our project finishes up here in three days and the boat will be here within the next four. I'll be in Australia in almost two weeks but my lease is up on my flat and I don't have anywhere else to stay besides at a hotel. I was looking at flights and the only flights from Sydney to Japan are almost three weeks before the party. I was wondering if I could crash at your place when I got back to Japan since you are the only one in the group that doesn't have a big blabbermouth and will keep it secret that I'm back home. I would fly myself, but I want to stay hidden the whole time. If you're not okay with it since it has been forever since we've seen each other, I can find a…"

Trunks interrupted her before she could finish, "No, no, there's no need for you to be holed up in a hotel that long. What day is your flight arriving? I'll clear my schedule to come get you."

"Really?" Pan's voice began to crackle, "I know for sure I'm arriving on a Tuesday, but I can send you an e-mail of my flight schedule. You're starting to crackle on my end, I think I'm going to be losing signal soon, and I can image that you can barely here me. Thanks so much, Trunks."

"It's no problem, Pan," Trunks replied, "Just send me the e-mail and I'll come get you."

"I will do that! And thank you once again. Goodbye, Trunks!"

"Bye, Pan; I'll see you soon," Trunks heard the resounding click of her disconnecting the call. With a smile, Trunks set his phone back down on his desk and picked up his pen to resume his paperwork but his mind was distracted.

Trunks hadn't seen Pan in a long time. It had been almost five years. She had graduated at seventeen by testing out of her classes and began college over at Orange Star University and received a bachelor degree in both physics and biology. From there she had transferred to a university in Tokyo at twenty and began to work on her masters in the same fields. ChiChi and the rest of the Z-Warriors were incredibly proud of Pan for once again graduating at the top of her classes and for completing each of her degrees in such sort of amounts of times when it normally took the average person four years.

Trunks regretted to say that during her work on her master's, he hadn't seen Pan. It seemed that every time their families had a get together, the moment he would show up, she had to leave or he would get called into work for some emergency once she arrived. It came as a big surprise to Trunks, and to the rest of the Z-Warriors, that Pan decided to apply for a fast-track doctorate degree overseas. They weren't surprised that she had been accepted, her marks were high and she had maintained a 4.0 GPA, and she had wonderful references: her older brother was a renowned scholar and she was family friends with the owners of Capsule Corp. No, what was shocking was that Pan was going overseas at the age of almost twenty-three for six months of classes before disappearing to Antarctica where she would do a work study project of her own design.

During those two years that she had been gone, not many of the old gang had seen her. During her first year, she had a two week break, but after arriving back in Australia by boat, she had a few days to spend with her family before she had to get back on the ship that would take her back to Antarctica. During these past few years the only contact that Trunks knew of her having with anyone was grainy video chats and pictures taken by scientific photojournalists.

"_Yes_," Trunks thought, "_It would be nice to see Pan again. It's been a long time_." Trunks wondered how much she had grown these last few years, the last time he had seen her he remembered that he had remarked to himself that she had turned into a beautiful young lady…

-XOXOX-

Trunks couldn't stop fidgeting as he waited at the airport and continually kept checking his watch. Pan's flight had landed almost an hour ago, but he had seen no sign of her. She obviously would have her ki lowered as much as possible, which was why Trunks was having a hard time finding her. Thus, Trunks stood off to the side of the conveyor that was bringing down the passenger's luggage trying to get a good look at travelers as they came through the line.

Trunks felt someone poke him in the side, and acting upon reflexes, he spun quickly and grabbed their hand, the owner of said hand giggled.

"Glad to see you're still quick," The dark haired woman spoke.

"Pan?" Trunks asked in disbelief as he pulled her into a hug, noticing that she her head came up to his shoulders.

Pan smiled and nodded, as she pulled down her sunglasses and winked at him before pushing them back up her nose.

"Yeah, figured I would come in disguise. I didn't know if you still had your paparazzi fan club following you around."

"Is your hair really that short?" Trunks commented on the few whips that flew free from her oversize blue knit hat.

"Oh no, it's much longer than this. I have it all piled up in a bun." Pan spun around, showing the many layers of clothing that she had own. "I wanted to look like a touring hobo." She laughed, but Trunks had to admit that with the oversize navy tunic dress with a large black sweater, black leggings, and fur lined boots, she looked rather fashionable, if not comfortable.

Pan picked up the bag next to her foot, "Shall we be going?"

Dumbfounded slightly by her, Trunks recollected his ability to form words and took her bag from her, "Yeah, my car's outside. Is that your only bag?"

Pan nodded, "Yeah. Most of its capsules of my subzero temp clothing and gear. I have a few clothes capsulated but not much. I hate to sound like Bulla but I need to go shopping."

Trunks laughed, "Well, I can arrange that. We'll get you a better disguise than this."

Pan stuck her bottom lip out, "What's wrong with this disguise? You didn't recognize me."

"I didn't, I admit, but I'm sure your mom would."

She huffed, "Yeah, more than likely. My brothers ruined everything for me when trying to use all the tricks in the book to get away with things."

They had reached Trunks's car in the parking lot, which Trunks unlocked, and placed Pan's bag in the back before sitting down in the driver's seat. Pan removed her glasses and hat, and attempted to smooth down the flyaway hairs. This was the first time that Trunks had had a good look at her since her arrival and he couldn't help but stare. When she had left years ago, she was beautiful, but now….now she was simply gorgeous. Her skin was a creamy white, the only sign of wind damage from being in sub-zero temperatures was a slight rosy blush across her cheeks, and dark lashes accented perfectly black eyes and brought out the natural plump of her soft pink, perfectly kissable, lips.

_"Wait, where did that last part come from?"_ Trunks shook his head. He had just picked little Panny up not ten minutes ago and he was already wanting to kiss her.

Pan smiled at him, flashing perfectly white teeth, "Are you done staring at me?" She snickered.

"I'm sorry," Trunks laughed, "It's just been so long since I've seen you. I kinda half expected to be picking up Grand Tour Pan, not suddenly-a-woman Pan."

Pan laughed at his remark, "Well you haven't changed a bit at all. Your hair is slightly longer though."

Trunks brushed back a strand of his hair behind his ear. Normally, he kept his lavender hair trimmed to fall at the ears but he had gotten lazy and let it grow this past year and it fell almost to his shoulders. "But what's this?" Pan pointed at Trunks's cheek, "Do I detect stubble?"

Trunks rubbed at his face where black stubble was beginning to show, he had to admit, he was getting lazy on shaving too. He laughed though, "Yeah, I haven't shaved in a while."

"Wow," Pan whistled, "I don't think I've ever seen you unshaven. Just don't grow a mustache like your dad did. That had to of been the most hilarious thing he has ever done. Although, it was handy when he took us shopping since it was very intimidating."

Trunks let out a loud belly laugh, "Yeah, I remember. You girls teased him till he shaved it off. He's got one back now, but this time it's accompanied by a goatee."

Pan gave an exasperated gasp, "No. Oooh, what does Bulla say about it?"

"She has threatened to shave it off. But because of her throwing a big deal about it, a lot of the other guys decided to grow out their facial hair. Goten has a mustache now, too. Your dad had one for a while but ChiChi threatened to never feed him again and it's gone now."

"Goten better still have it when I see him," Pan commented, "I bet it looks hilarious."

"Yeah it's pretty funny. Bulla hates him with it and threatens to leave him but he just tells her she has to love him for whom he is."

"I guess married life becomes them then?"

Trunks shrugged, "They're good for each other."

"I'm glad. Has my mom bugged them about children yet?"

"All the time."

"Good! I regret ever showing her how to "get on the internet." All she does is send me photos of babies with comments like "Your child will probably look like this," or "this baby is so cute, you should find one to adopt." And all I reply is that "I have a limited selection of men on the continent, but I'm sure one of the nine with me will gladly help." And then I end up getting the "safe sex talk" like I'm a fourteen year old girl again."

Trunks's grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel. Despite laughing at the over-protective, grandma-crazed tendencies of ChiChi, he could not imagine Pan breeding with any man. "How many people were out at the station with you?"

"There are twenty of us all together usually; twelve men and eight women. Sometimes we could have around ten extra people depending on who the US sends when they deliver fuel to us."

"So you've been basically trapped in an ice castle for the last two years with only nineteen other people?"

"Mmhmm," Pan placed the back of her hand on her forever and tilted her head back dramatically, "Yes and no prince to rescue the damsel in distress."

"Ha, you're the one that put yourself in that situation."

"True. I don't know why I ever agreed to it – I guess I could blame it on being young and dumb and looking for adventure. But hopefully it all pays off. I sent in all my thesis papers almost a month ago and my experiments have been replicated three times now with 91.4% success rate each time."

The two of them had arrived at Trunks's house and pulled inside of his garage. Trunks popped the trunk and removed Pan's bag for her before unlocking the door that led into a hallway. Once they had entered the house, Giru came whizzing from around the corner, Pan caught him and happily spun the robot around.

"Trunks told Giru Pan was coming. Giru happy to see Pan!" The robot waved his hands rapidly.

Pan hugged the robot again, "I missed you Giru! Are you taking good care of Trunks?"

The robot bobbed, "Giru's good at his job! Giru knows you being here is a secret, too."

Pan held up her finger in a 'shhhing' motion, "Yes, that's right. It's our little secret – it's going to be a big surprise."

Giru ran one of his own finger's across what would be his "mouth" in a zipper motion, "Giru's lips are sealed."

"What was your experiment?" Trunks said as he sat her bag down on the island in the kitchen.

"The effects of atmospheric pressure on biotic organisms undergoing cultural eutrophication, in general I was playing with several different kinds of bacteria and algae, but we also did observations and noninvasive testing on the animals already living there as well as a few physics experiments. In short, I made a pill that won't let your ears pop if you're flying on a plane, or for people that would like to have hoover cars but can't overcome the change in pressure naturally."

"Did you test it on yourself?"

Pan shook her head, "Nope, I have had absolutely no chance to fly since my time there and it has driven me so stir crazy. There were times when I would try to sneak away; Dad would instant transmission to me but it became too risky when they were asking why I was gone for a few hours and they couldn't find me. We could be alone whenever we were inside, but there were cameras everywhere and we weren't allowed to go outside by ourselves in case one of us became injured and couldn't get back."

"I see," Trunks thought for a moment, "My mom talked about making a ki suppressor, I know she has a few prototypes but I don't know how well they work. I'll get one from her and we can test it out; in the meantime I do have a gravity machine here that blocks your ki."

"Oh that would be excellent," Pan said as she began to remove her sweater and shirt, she had a body hugging long sleeve shirt on underneath her previous layers.

"Still dressing for the cold?" Trunks commented.

Pan shrugged, "I'm actually pretty hot. I haven't acclimatized myself to the weather here and it seems that anything above thirty degrees has me sweating.

"Say Trunks, what do you have to eat?" Pan, like a true Son, was good at changing the subject to food.

Trunks smiled, "Whatever you want, help yourself."

Pan jumped off of the stool and started going through the cabinets, Trunks sat down at the island and watched her rummage. "You really like to eat like a bachelor don't you?" Pan asked holding up a can of raviolis.

"Well," Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "Normally I eat out, order something, or eat at Mom's. Mom or Bulla brings over groceries for me and I just eat the stuff."

"You sound like Goten did when he lived in his apartment," Pan placed a package of meat in the sink and a few more items from the refrigerator she found. "Where's your cookware?"

"Bottom cabinet and drawer over there," Trunks pointed to the adjacent cabinet from the stove.

"Can you still handle spicy?"

"Oh yea, the hotter the better," Trunks teased.

Pan moaned, "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm really, really excited to actually have real food. After two years of dehydrated, prepackaged food, you get sick of it."

"Did you eat while at the airports on the way here?" Trunks knew she had three layover flights, but they were no more than an hour long each.

"Just vending machine food," Pan stuck out her tongue in a sign of a grimace.

The two shared a home cooked meal together before Trunks showed Pan to the guest room where she would be sleeping for the next few weeks.

"Thank you once again, Trunks," Pan commented as she unpacked a few things, "I owe you one."

Trunks shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Pan pulled out a few night clothes, "I think I'll shower and head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I might be working late tomorrow, but feel free to help yourself to anything you want. Giru can easily show you where things are at too."

Giru nodded in a bob beside Trunks, "Giru will help Pan tomorrow."

Pan smiled, "Good night you two."

Trunks shut her door after his goodnights and walked to his room with Giru in told.

"Giru's glad to have Pan back."

"Me too, Giru," Trunks replied as he sat on his bed and removed his shoes.

"Do you think Pan will stay forever with us?" The robot was snuggling down into his docking station.

"That's up to her, Giru," Trunks commented, but inside he thought that nothing would be better than having her stay forever with them.

-XOXOX-

Trunks adjusted his tie again before doing a pocket check to make sure that he had his keys, phone, and wallet before heading to work. As he walked down the hall, he peaked in Pan's room to find her still sleeping, an unmovable mass hidden underneath a pile of blankets.

Giru blinked beside Trunks, "Giru, check in on Pan and make sure she has everything she needs."

Giru gave a mock salute, "I will send a message to your mobile phone if Pan needs anything."

Trunks shut her door before heading off to work.

It was a long day for Trunks, and like he had thought, he ended up staying late as it was around seven in the evening when he had gotten off of work due to the influx of new contracts that needed his approval. He had gotten worried that neither Pan nor Giru had sent him a message all day but he knew that the robot would of called him if there was any emergency at all. Trunks opened the door to his home and in a one swift motion, had kicked off both of his shoes and threw his briefcase to the ground.

Giru, having heard Trunks pull into the driveway, zoomed into the room, "Trunks is home!" The robot announced.

"Hey Giru. Did you and Pan have a good day?"

"Giru had a good day. Pan's still asleep."

"Really?" Trunks looked at his watch. She must have been tired, but that was understandable considering she had spent the last couple of days on a plane and before that she had been busy. "Did you check on her?"

Giru nodded, "Giru checked. Her vital signs or normal."

Trunks shrugged, "We'll just let her sleep then." Trunks emptied his pocket and deposited a pile of random bolts and circuits on the counter for the robot, "Here's some defected parts if you want them." Giru happily cheered at this and began to eat them while Trunks shuffled through the collection of takeout menus he had.

Trunks set the containers of food down on the counter after paying the delivery man and began to bring dining utensils out of the cabinet when Pan stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

Her hair was askew; wisps of it had strayed from her braid she had put in the night before. She pulled out the barstool and took a seat; Trunks sat a plate of food in front of her.

"Dinner for breakfast?" Pan asked, looking up from the Chinese food.

Trunks laughed, "It's eight at night, Pan. You slept all day."

"Oh shit," Pan said as she glanced outside the window at the darkening sky, "I thought the sun was rising late and that's why it was still partially dark," she shrugged, "I'm still tired though." She picked up the chopsticks and began to swirl her noodles into a pile. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem. Guess you slept pretty heavy then?"

Pan nodded, "Yeah, but I needed it though; I can't sleep on planes. I don't know why, I would of much rather of flown myself though."

"It will be worth it, your mom will be surprised when she sees you."

"She will be surprised, then she will be pissed because I didn't tell her I was coming, and then she's going to cry."

"Sounds accurate," Trunks opened the fridge, "Would you like a beer?"

"Mmmhmm." Trunks removed two beers and opened one before handing it to Pan, who took a deep sip and smacked her lips, "Ooh, you know they water the beer down they give us? It tastes awful and we don't ever want to drink it. For New Year's they sent out champagne, cheap champagne, but it was liquid gold, nonetheless."

The two ate dinner together, both catching up on what had happened over the year before deciding to retire to the couch to watch a movie.

Pan pulled the blanket up to her nose, as she snuggled into the plush couch, and spread her feet out on the ottoman so that Giru could lie between her knees as the three of them watched the latest action-adventure movie. As the movie went on, the three of them become more comfortable on the couch, and before Trunks knew what had happened, Pan had fallen asleep in his lap, nestled between his legs with her head on his chest. He smoothed back the loose strands of hair, his fingers idly caressing her cheek before moving down to her neck. His thumb stopped on her neck, he could feel the tantalizing pulse of her heartbeat as her scent reached his nostrils. His scent was captivating, and he knew it was mingling with his, and beckoning him. There was no denying that in their youth he had always felt a pull towards each other, one that seemed to have grown stronger over their time apart. He had dated over the years but lately he had given up, much to his mother's dismay, on finding someone to settle down with since he didn't relate too many of the girls he dated. That's what they were to him: _girls_. But Pan, she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the last few years, she was intelligent, strong, and everything that Trunks could ever hope for.

Trunks kissed the top of Pan's head and pulled the blanket around them to shelter them for the sudden night chill. Now that she was here, in his arms, in his home, and all too himself for the next three weeks, he was determined to make her fall in love with him.

Three weeks…he could do it….


	2. Chapter Two: Day Three: Thursday

_**Important notes:**_

_**Goku and ChiChi were married at 16 and had Gohan when they were both 18. Goten was born when they were 23. Pan, who is Goku and ChiChi's daughter in this story, was born when her parents were both 30. In this story, Gohan is 37; Goten is 32; and Pan is 25. **_

_**Trunks is 33 and Bulla is 26.**_

_**The Buu saga happened, just everyone was much younger. The Grand Tour Happened, Goku is no longer in his Chibi form, and baby was defeated. However, the Shadow Dragons and everything else after Baby did not happen and Goku didn't leave. **_

_**Like all fanfiction stories, I do not own anything Dragonball Z related.**_

_**I'm sorry it's taking so long between updates. It has been a crazy past couple of weeks and to top it off I've been studying like crazy for finals. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

_**Tanja88**__**: I hope you enjoy this update! Sorry it took so long.**_

_**Bee**__**: Thank you! **_

_**Chi-Chi's FAN**__**: Thank you for the review. I know that Trunks's grandfather has a lavender colored beard but I wanted him to have a darker beard because of Vegeta having dark hair. In a way I wanted to show that his parent's hair color genes were co-dominate to each other.**_

_**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**__**: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this update even though it's short.**_

_**Allie**__**: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**All other reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**I am incredibly sorry it has taken me so long to post. I originally had this chapter typed up in December but I wanted to add more to it before posting it. I've received several reviews and PMs asking when the next chapter will be up and even though I really don't want to release this chapter yet because I wanted to add more to it, I figured I would go ahead because I do not know when I'll be able to update next. I haven't had writer's block; I've just been insanely busy. Once finals ended last semester, holidays came around and I had a lot of sewing orders I had to complete. Spring semester rolled through and it was hard to even find personal time when you're taking heavy science classes. Any personal time I had was used to sewing my own personal garb and making weapon covers for Dagorhir. Finals for Spring ends this week but I'll be gone for Gates of Summer. In June I will try to put a few more chapters up of other stories before I leave for Ragnarok. Thank you for being so patience with me. **_

**Three Weeks**

**Chapter Two: Day Three: Thursday**

Last Time:

Pan arrived from her fast-track doctorates program in the Arctic and is in hiding till her mother's surprise birthday party. Pan slept most of her first day back and fell asleep on the couch with Trunks. Trunks vows that during the three weeks of having Pan to himself he will make her fall in love with him.

The sudden alarm sounded through the stillness in the room as the phone vibrated across the surface of the coffee table. Trunks's eyes flared opened as he groped for the offending noise to shut off the alarm before the music started to play but found that his left arm was tingling from the numbness of another body lying on top of him.

Pan stirred once the alarm on Trunk's phone went off and shivered as the blanket fell from around them as Trunks leaned over the side of the couch. "Time to get up?" Pan yawned, dark orbs peaking at Trunks as he rubbed the sleep from his face. Not wanting to, but knowing he had to, Trunks slid off of the couch and pulled the blanket back up around Pan, "Not you, me."

Trunks stretched, feeling his muscles grow taunt. Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hair still in shambles. "I might as well. I don't really need to sleep all day long again."

"It might be a few days till you get use to the time change. I'm going to shower real quick," Trunks commented as he picked up his phone and headed towards his bathroom up the stairs.

Pan glanced at the clock near the wall, the red lights flashed it was six-thirty in the am. If Trunks kept the same schedule, it meant that he would be leaving around eight to arrive at the office, leaving Pan plenty of time to make breakfast.

Trunks wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at his reflection. "_Maybe I should shave_," He thought as he rubbed at the dark stubble. Opening a drawer, he took out his razor and lathered some cream on his face before setting to work. Satisfied with his shave, Trunks set to work getting his dark blue suit on. Trunks adjusted his tie and clipped the end of it to his shirt and begun his pocket check: just his phone and wallet were in his pockets. Remembering that he had left his keys on the kitchen counter, he made his way downstairs.

As he approached the foot of the stairs, he could smell the makings of breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, Trunks saw Pan place the last few strips of bacon onto a plate. "You made breakfast," Trunks noted.

"Yeah, do you have time?" Pan asked as she pulled a plate out of the cupboard and handed it to Trunks whom promptly began to fill his plate.

"I'm the boss, I'll make time," Trunks stated as he placed an egg on the platter.

"You in for a long day?" Pan asked as she sat down at the counter with her full plate.

Trunks shrugged, "No, not really. I have two meetings and that's about it. I'll come back early enough."

Pan nodded, "I'm probably going to take over your washer today. Do you need anything done?"

"Erm," Trunks hated to admit it but his mom normally did his laundry and most of his suits were taken to a cleaner, "No?" he stressed the word so as not to give into the fact that he never did laundry, "Don't believe so."

Finished with his breakfast, Trunks placed his plate in the sink and then stood behind Pan. Grasping her shoulder, he gave a firm, but gentle squeeze, not quite sure if he should attempt to hug her, "Thank you for making me breakfast."

Pan smiled, "No problem. You better head to work though," Pan nodded her head towards the clock.

"Eh don't worry about it. If my mom asks why I was late I'll just tell her I had a beautiful woman make me breakfast," Trunks smiled at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "She will be so thrilled with the fact I might actually be "dating" someone that she'll let me start taking days off."

Pan laughed, "That sounds like an easy excuse to get vacation days."

Trunks began his pocket check, everything was in place, "It's very tempting. I would love to not have to deal with board members for a few days. Well, I'm headed out. Text or call me if you need anything."

Pan nodded, "Have a good day, Trunks." She watched as her lifelong crush headed out the door to his work. Pan sighed to herself; all these years away she had hoped her feelings for the lavender haired man would have dwindled, but she found that it was quite the opposite.

Giru watched as Pan rummaged through the kitchen as he sat on the countertop and ate a few bolts out of his drawer that contained his "snacks" of metallic yummies. She placed a package of frozen meat on the counter and proceeded to investigate more of the freezer, desperate to find something to make for dinner.

Finding a package of tater-tots, she added the few ingredients to the counter before addressing the robot, "I swear Giru, Trunks would starve if it wasn't for takeout."

The robot nodded, knowing all too well Trunks's inability to fend for himself when it came to food. And if Trunks had been left to cook for himself, some of the things he created were not edible for human consumption even by the robot's standards.

"What's Pan thinking?" Giru asked as he popped a few circuits in his mouth.

Pan huffed, "I'm thinking I need to go grocery shopping."

"I thought Pan was in hiding though?"

She sighed, a part of her bang flying up in the air as she huffed, "Yeah…" Truth be told, Pan was really bored. Having done all of her laundry and putting them away in the guest room's dresser, she had nothing to do. She had caught up on e-mails, wrote an article for her blog that she kept on her adventures in the Arctic, and even had tidied up Trunks's home despite it being already immaculate. It was nearing four o'clock and Pan knew Trunks would be getting home around six. She wanted to surprise him with a nice dinner but so far she had barely scrounged up the ingredients for a tater-tot casserole. She didn't want to order take-out. Most people in the city new this as the famous Mr. Briefs's bachelor pad and a random woman ordered food from his home might result in the paparazzi swarming the lawns of the estate.

Pan stared at the contents before her, lost in thought. She had mostly unpacked everything clothing wise and she should probably go through the capsule that had some of the Christmas gifts she had bought to find out what else she needed to buy. "_Nah_," she thought, "_I'll do that after mom's party. I should have almost two weeks after that to go last minute shopping_."

Almost all of her apartment was packed into capsules, in truth she didn't really have much since she had been living in limited quarters for the past few years. She did have a few mementos and a couple of other things she had bought to pass the time…

Which gave her an idea…

Trunks slammed the door a little too roughly when he entered and flinched at the noise it made. It wasn't that his day was horrible, it was just longer than what it should have been, and one particular board member never seemed to be satisfied. Trunks kicked off his shoes in the foyer and sat his briefcase down. "_Strange_," Trunks thought, "_Giru normally greets me."_

Trunks approached the kitchen, turning on lights as he went by in a strangely dark house. He noted that something was cooking in the oven. "Hello?" Trunks called out, "Pan are you here?"

No answer.

Trunks stopped: there was a toy gun on the counter with a note next to it. Trunks picked up the gun, examining it briefly before reading the letter.

"_Trunks, Giru and I are both armed. You have 6 rounds. Good luck! – Pan_" Trunks smiled to himself. Pan and Giru were obviously hiding somewhere in the house. Trunks untucked his shirt and removed his tie, leaving it on the counter, before rolling up his sleeves. Taking the gun he examined the six foam rounds inside of it. They were discus shaped which meant that they would get better air than the normal dart bullets most of the guns came with.

Closing his eyes, he tried to sense Pan even though he knew that she would be keeping her ki as low as possible over these next few weeks, but that didn't mean he couldn't smell her.

Since last night, Trunks had noticed that Pan's usual scent was growing stronger. Not that she smelled horrible, but the aroma was delightfully tantalizing to him. Sniffing, he made his way up the stairs where her trail was the strongest and slowly opened closet doors and peered inside.

Making his way to the guest bedroom, Trunks opened the door, the hinges squeaking from the action. So far it looked empty but he still checked under the bed and behind the various objects in the room before approaching the adjacent guest bathroom.

Something rustled, not loudly, but enough to catch his Saiyan interest. Trunks approached the hamper basket, gun raised. In one quick motion he had thrown open the lid and released a shot inside.

"Ah," Giru screamed, startled that he had been found.

"Giru, you should really think of better hiding spots," Trunks declared as this wasn't the first time the robot had hidden inside of a pile of laundry. "Where's Pan at?" Trunks raised his gun in a threatening motion.

Giru through his hands up in the air, dropping his own gun into the basket, "Giru doesn't know!"

As if to answer his question, the timer on the oven beeped, signaling that whatever had been cooking in the kitchen was done.

"Time out!" Pan called out from where Trunks guessed was another spare bedroom. Scooping up the robot, Trunks made his way to the kitchen, following the quick patter of Pan as she ran downstairs.

Pan had placed cheese on top of the casserole and placed the food back inside of the oven to melt. "Smells good," Trunks commented as he sat Giru and his gun on the counter.

"Thank you!" She turned on the oven light to check the cheese as it melted.

"Where did you get this idea?" Trunks asked pointing towards her gun.

Pan shrugged, "Giru and I were having our own war earlier and decided you would be a much better target." She smiled sweetly at him. Trunks came around the side of the counter to stand next to her.

"So what are you making?" He asked, noticing her dress.

"It's a casserole. One of the Americans loved to cook casseroles and this was one of their recipes I picked up from them. It has hamburger, tater-tots, and other things. It's not too bad and it was all I could scrounge together."

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I should probably go grocery shopping."

"Geeze, you think?" Pan replied sarcastically.

"I just never know what to get and I mostly get a bunch of quick meals," Trunks moved to the side as Pan opened the oven.

Pan's skirts swished around her as she bent down to pull the food out of the oven, drawing Trunks's attention to the wrap skirt she was wearing. He had seen saris before, but never one as intricate as what she was wearing. Dark orange flowers were painted against a gold and black surface on the bottom layer and the top layer of silk was an emerald green with bamboo shoots and tiger stripes. But that wasn't what really got Trunks's attention: it was the belt that dangled against her hip.

Trunks couldn't help it as his hand reached out to the belt to give it a tug knowing full well what would happen. He had seen wrap skirts before, but couldn't he feign ignorance for once on how they were worn?

"What's with the belt Pan if you're wearing a skirt?" He grasped the dark sash as Pan pulled the dish out of the stove with mitten-clad hands.

"What?" Pan closed the oven and turned off to the side toward the counter, steaming tray of food in her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw what Trunks had in his hands and in one swift motion, he had given it a tug.

"Trunks, no!" Pan cried out, grasping at the mass of fabric that was once her skirt as it became undone. Pan dropped the casserole and for a moment time seemed to be frozen for her. She desperately tried to grab the remains of her skirt as she felt the coolness of the air hit the naked flesh of her legs, but at the same time, one hand desperately tried to grasp the casserole dish as it fell.

Sadly, it was an impossible feat with both hands covered in oven mitts. This resulted in a hilarious display for Trunks though: Pan sat on the floor of the kitchen, her skirt in shambles about her and an unturned food dish on the floor.

Trunks couldn't help it: He laughed.

He laughed despite getting the familiar "Pan-Son-Death-Glare." He laughed even when her glare intensified when he took out his cell phone and took a photo of the comical scene before himself.

"I'm sorry, Pan," Trunks apologized, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"Trunks, you have committed the worst sin as a Saiyan: you've wasted food."

Trunks glanced down to the floor and felt a sudden twinge of guilt, "I'm sorry, Pan." He bent down and began to collect the remains of the glass. Giru showed up with dust pan and small broom and assisted in the cleaning. Pan stood up and readjusted her skirt and gave the sash a reassuring firm tug to ensure that it wouldn't so easily be pulled apart.

"Pan," Trunks began as he wiped his hands clean on a dish towel, "Go get your hat and I'll take you out to the diner."


End file.
